


love sick

by ak0gare



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, basically about part one from shao's pov, it's not even the whole first part only the first three episodes, this came out more poetic than i meant to?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak0gare/pseuds/ak0gare
Summary: "It's funny how the times put things into perspective, add a soundtrack to your life and perfect it."Confused feelings about a certain love sick boy towards another boy in love.





	love sick

A fool. Honestly, if he had one word to call Books it would be a fool. Talking about love like it was a disease, consuming him, eating him whole to the point he wouldn’t mind dying all because he was in love. Truth be told, Shaolin had no idea what love is, how it’s supposed to make you feel, how it works, nothing, nothing, nothing. He figured it meant a good fuck that lasted for days on end that was always in the back of your mind and then, move on. But, the way Books speaks about it, it sounded a little..terrifying. To put yourself on the line, to expose yourself, to be at the mercy of someone else. That’s how it sounded like to Shao. It was exposing your everything to the other person and you had to believe they wouldn’t push you aside and walk away after all that they had seen, It was fucking bullshit, that’s what it is.

But. But suddenly he finds this kid (not in age but in mind because Zeke has a heart that is so passionately young and innocent and it practically makes Shao’s heart ache in thinking about how it will one day find all the bad in this world and be consumed by the rest of this city) who, with his words, convinces a DJ to play a song so he can dance with his girl and it practically makes him take a step back. It surprises him and all of a sudden, he finds himself wanting to hear more of these words, and it’s stupid, really, because he was close to beating him up for a record but now there’s something about how his words affected Shao.

He found someone with tears in his eyes, anger in his heart, and consuming sadness over his girl, and that level of love is intense. Shao can’t ever see himself in the same state as Books, only because he can’t see himself so in love with someone. It does, however, confuse the hell out Shao when Books has no idea what the get down is, and it’s a chance. A chance to show all these boys whats just on the other side of the record that spins, round and round. A chance to show how many possibilities can be created by a wack tune. But in return, Books shows Shao what it means to have someone stand up for you as well, to have someone be right there when you put yourself on the line as well.

And eventually, he finds himself listening to more words (like he wanted) trying to find the secret to a crayon that was the key to a whole new world, a possibility so close to Shao but yet so far. It was something new and his, not tainted by the people who ran his life. He’s lying down next to Books, a small smile on his face, listening to a gravelly, deep voice serenade a crayon, asking it to let itself unfurl its secrets to him. He speaks about his girl, the one he loves (and it runs back to Shao that this exactly what love does to you and he reminds himself it’s shit, it’s nothing), and Shao feels something in him elate with a feeling, unsure of what to call it, decides upon the word “happy.”

But it’s scary to have someone suddenly get so close to you. To proclaim that they are right there, they have your back, and it shakes him to the very core of his existence. And even when he decides to have nothing to do with Books, he comes back again and it’s only when he rests beside him on top of the hood of the car, mouth close to his ear, that it comes back to Shao why he desperately wanted and needed to stay away.

**Author's Note:**

> a small drabble from shao's pov. i might add more to this or maybe even post another work from part two, considering that part two had much more undertones of Shao being in love with Zeke.  
> Kudos and comments appreciated!  
> (help make the get down trending on twitter and instagram to get a second season! [vagaryfic](https://vagaryfic.tumblr.com/post/160240486611/alright-guys-last-weeks-attempt-to-get-the-show) on tumblr has a post about it!)


End file.
